Mission:Short Hair
by Elric-Chan
Summary: The task was simple: cut off Ino's ponytail. [crack oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Ino, or the world of Naruto. I do however, have long hair. Which has nothing to do with this. Hmm.**

**I find that I'm very good at writing oneshots, partly because they take very little effort and don't have extra chapters that need to be thought out and continued with. I'm kinda lazy like that.**

**So, uh, I hate Ino and think that her long hair needs to die. Sakura's not much better, but at least she deserves Sasuke more than Ino-pig. So die Ino-pig!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino's hair needed to be cut off.

Not just cut off, but eliminated completely. It needed to die.

Sakura had long been Ino's arch rival for the affections of dear sweet old (ok, maybe not sweet, just sexy and bitter) Sasuke-kun. When the pair of rabid crushers had discovered that Sasuke-kun supposedly had a thing for girls with long hair, the two did everything they could to make it grow longer. And somehow, Ino's hair just seemed to grow a lot faster.

I mean, their hair was exact same length when they were kids! Now Ino's was done to her butt, and Sakura's was barely past her shoulders! Not anymore, seeing as how she had put on a little dramatic show of cutting her own hair to "save Sasuke-kun". So now it was as short as hair could be. Ah well, she couldn't let Ino-pig get ahead of her now.

It wasn't fair. So Sakura would just simply cut off Ino's hair. It would never be missed... to anyone but Ino.

Sakura had wondered how to go about cutting off Ino's hair, and how to do it secretly.

Should she use a kunai? It was alright for cutting off her own hair, but that was done in a desperate time. And a shuriken was practically useless.

The Hokage had things called scissors that he kept locked away in his office. They were too dangerous for children for handle, he said. And yet the man gave them kunai and shuriken. Oh, but those aren't sharp at all. Note the sarcasm.

Scissors were two intersecting blades on handles that could be used to snip things, like hair.

But how to do it?

Do it when Ino's asleep?

Knock her out and cut it off?

Run up behind her incognito, cut it off, and run away?

Pay someone to do it?

It was all a lot of thinking for something that would take about three seconds to do. In the end, it was simple. She needed those scissors. And how to get them was even simpler: bribe Naruto.

Ramen was all it took. Three bowls and 20 minutes later, those scissors were in her hands. How he managed to get them from the Hokage she didn't ask. She simply left him to his ramen and began her Ino-hunt.

She found her fawning over Sasuke.

She watched as Sasuke-kun's eyebrows raised, disappearing under his headband, as she slithered up behind Ino with the scissors in her hand. She put a finger to her lips, raising the scissors.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke-kun?" Ino said.

-SNIP-

Ino screamed as she turned around and watched as her hair flowed to the ground. Sakura remained frozen, still unbelieving that she actually did it. She looked at Sasuke, who was openly laughing, and then down at the scissors.

"Heh."

Ino, still screaming, picked up her mutilated hair and ran away. Sakura raised her hand into the air.

"High five, Sasuke-kun!"

"...No."

Sakura put her hand down, discouraged, and looked away. She heard Sasuke shout "High five, Naruto!", and the slap of hands.

Now the hard part was this: getting Naruto to take the scissors back. There was only so much ramen that boy could eat.

**_OWARI_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So... yeah... I've been working on this on and off for about two weeks. I know it's short and all, but I have more important stories to work on (coughyaoicough), and I would write a little bit of this whenever I had free time.**

**Amanda The Stampede is credited for helping me with that last bit involving Sasuke there.**

**I added the Sasuke and Naruto high five for us Sasunaru fans out there. -waves yaoi flag-**

**-shifty glance- What a high five has to do with yaoi is not important. -shifty glance-**

**Review! -shifty glance-**


End file.
